1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe upper structure and, more particularly, to an integrated shoe upper structure formed by a warp knitting machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sports shoe includes a shoe sole and a shoe upper structure connected with the shoe sole. A conventional shoe upper structure is composed of a top piece, a bottom piece, an inner edge piece, an outer edge piece, and two side pieces. However, the manufacturing process of the conventional shoe upper structure has lots of steps, resulting in material waste and manufacturing costs increase. Furthermore, in order to enhance the wearing comfort of the shoe upper and/or to allow the pieces of the shoe upper to have different flexibility, a plurality of elastic blocks with patterns is usually provided on the top piece of the shoe upper. However, the plurality of blocks associated on the top piece of the shoe upper need to be formed with different piece materials, which is inconvenient in processing and wastes lots of materials, resulting in high cost and low style changes.